Aiden Smith
Before E-Day Aiden Charles Smith was born just 4 years before E-day and was raised mainly by his grandparents as his parents where COG Soldiers. Aiden had a normal life for a child of just four but that all changed on that horrible day, E-Day. E-Day Aiden was with his grandparents visiting his parents at there base just outside Jacinto. When the Locust attacked both his mother and his father protected the civilians retreat. Aiden last sight was his father pulling a man to cover and his mother waving civilians on. However the thing that would always stay with him was the last time when his mother looked right into his eyes. Every night for ten years he dreamt that image and every night he woke up in a cold sweat. Enlistment, Training and Squad Assignment As soon as he turned 18 years old Aiden enlisted with the COGS. He was almost assigned to be an intel officer because of his keen intellect however the recruiter saw that Aiden had a rage inside him that could be very useful on the battlefield. During training Aiden was chosen for sniper training because of his keen eye and accuracy with the Lancer. He also showed excellent skill using the chainsaw bayonet. Upon completion of training he was assigned to Romeo Squad in a four man team designated Romeo-Four. He held the rank of Lance Corporal and had a good relationship with all members of Romeo-Four. The Defense of Tollen Base Sigma 4 This battle was months before Tollen was sunk by the Rift Worm and was one of the least talked about battles. Nevertheless it was a bloody and horrible battle in which many Gears of Romeo Squad where lost. This included Romeo-Four's beloved commanding officer, Captain Henry Wolfgang at the hands of a Theron Sentinel. Although hit hard by this lost they gained a new "brother" in arms in the form of Medic Harriet Jackson. As well as this Aiden was promoted to Sergeant and given command of Romeo-Four. Light Mass Offensive During the Light Mass Offensive most of Romeo Squad was assigned to the defense of Jericho. None of Romeo-Four where happy about given this duty however they did help with the many wounded. This is where Aiden met Lt Wilson, Pilot of KR Nine-Two and there was an obvious attraction between the two. Operation: Hollow Storm CURRENT INFORMATION CLASSIFIED Relationships Cpl Leon Parkinson Leon and Aiden had been good friends since basic, they had always been there to constantly push each other do better to become the best they could. This bond was made stronger during the Defense of Base Sigma 4 as they saved each others life twice. LCpl Andre Thompson Andre and Aiden rarely converse unless it was about battle tactics or weapon maintenance. He is an excellent scout who made his name by being able to sneak past a Locust Berserker. LCpl Kin-Shim Kin-Shim was always a positive thinker never worrying about anything. They have a mutual respect for each other and work well together. Cpt Henry Wolfgang Aiden had a good relationship with the Captain and he never questioned a word of what he had to said. He learnt many tactics and ways to stay calm during a chaotic situation. Like the rest of Romeo-Four he was hit hard by his death. PFC Harriet Jackson When they first met there was some flirting but after a while it died down as Aiden saw her as a sister and also heard of her, experiences. Lieutenant Sally Wilson Aiden and Sally met during the Light Mass Offensive when they where unloading wounded. There was an automatic attraction as they shared many view and experiences during the war. Category:Characters Category:Romeo Squad